La Cicatrice
by Littleplume
Summary: OS. Il y a deux ans, Scorpius a quitté Rose, sans un mot, sans une explication. Aujourd'hui elle sait pourquoi, et elle ne le laissera pas s'en aller. Plus jamais.


**Le Secret**

(One-Shot)

Rose Weasley a besoin de savoir. Elle doit connaître la vérité, à tout prix. Parce qu'elle a mal, parce qu'elle a peur. Parce que la plaie qui avait fini par cicatriser s'est ouverte à nouveau, béante, sanguinolente. Elle veut savoir mais elle a peur aussi. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre. Peur d'avoir perdu tant d'années à oublier, à pardonner, à comprendre. Elle a peur d'avoir perdu son temps à essayer d'oublier un homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer. Tout simplement.

Rose Weasley est décidée. Depuis que sa mère lui a confié cette histoire, Rose est hantée par de vieux souvenirs. Le souvenir d'un jeune homme de dix-sept qui l'a quittée le cœur en morceau en lui disant qu'il était incapable de se pardonner. Se pardonner quoi ? Elle ne l'a jamais su. Mais aujourd'hui elle croit comprendre. Alors elle doit savoir. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui explique, mais il ne s'expliquait pas, jamais. Elle revoit son sourire silencieux, elle se souvint de son odeur envoutante, elle se rappelle la douceur de ses baisers. Et elle pleure. Elle pleure parce qu'elle a mal. Elle pleure parce qu'elle pourrait être heureuse, peut-être.

Il pleut, mais Rose s'en moque. Elle est trempée jusqu'aux os, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se tenir debout devant _sa_ porte. Elle frappe. Elle hurle. Pour qu'il lui ouvre. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Et il est là, devant lui. Elle le voit pour la première fois depuis deux ans, et ça ne lui fait plus mal. Ou bien si, mais la douleur est différente. Elle est exquise. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Mais elle soutient son regard avec une détermination qu'il lui reconnait. Il esquisse un sourire. Faible, mais doux. Il a peur.

Tout à coup, Scorpius Malefoy a peur. Il a peur des souvenirs qui l'assaillent. Peur de la frimousse rousse qui l'observe sans détourner le regard. Peur de son cœur qui hurle à l'agonie. Il a peur d'être heureux aussi. Parce que si elle est là, c'est qu'elle sait. Et si elle sait, et qu'elle a décidé de venir quand même, après tout ce temps, c'est qu'elle lui pardonne.

Alors il la laisse entrer chez lui silencieusement. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se sécher et pourtant elle frissonne, il le voit bien. C'est lui qui tire sa baguette de sa poche et qui murmure l'incantation. Elle se sent aussitôt enveloppée par une douce chaleur qui réchauffe même son cœur. Mais ça c'est parce que son regard à lui est posé sur elle, et c'est délicieux. Elle lève les yeux et les plante dans son regard gris. Elle s'avance d'un pas. Lui aussi. Ils se régalent silencieusement de leur proximité retrouvée, mais ils ne se touchent pas. Pas encore.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? demande-t-elle enfin.

Sa voix est douce, mais suppliante. Il ferme les yeux. Sa voix mélodieuse berce son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il a l'impression d'entendre un battement émané de sa poitrine. Faible, mais douloureux. Il s'en sent d'autant plus vivant.

- Parce que j'avais peur, avoua-t-il.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- Peur de te faire du mal, peur de ne pas pouvoir me pardonner. Peur que tu m'abandonnes.

- C'est en partant que tu m'as fais du mal Scorpius.

Et son nom sur sa langue est comme une caresse. Il s'approche encore d'un pas, hésitant.

- Ce qui s'est passé, ce que ma tante a fait subir à ta mère … Je…

Et il renonce aussitôt, s'écarte de plusieurs pas, lui tourne le dos. Ca fait trop mal. Ca lui donne envie de vomir. Il veut fuir encore. Il ne peut pas se pardonner. Il est écœuré. De son passé, de ses souvenirs, de sa lâcheté. Mais surtout, il est écœuré par le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Il ne peut pas oublier. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle s'approche de lui. Elle pose ses deux mains contre son dos et niche son nez entre ses omoplates.

- Scorpius, souffle-t-elle. Arrête. Ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'étais pas né. Cette guerre nous dépasse. Elle n'est pas la nôtre. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Nos parents l'ont gagné pour nous, alors tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir pour me tourner le dos.

Doucement, il lui fait face. Ses mots lui font du bien. Il a tant rêvé de l'entendre les prononcer. Et là, ils courent sur sa peau, glissent dans ses veines, et infiltrent son cœur. Il se sent vivre. C'est douloureux, mais agréable. Il prend son joli visage entre ses mains et le contemple, comme s'il le redécouvrait. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Ils sont adultes maintenant, tous les deux. C'est ce qui rend la douleur si grande. Mais c'est aussi ce qui rend son amour plus fort.

- Ma mère, tu sais, elle a pardonné depuis longtemps. Et si elle l'a fait, tu peux le faire aussi. Tu peux choisir de pardonner Scorpius. Tu peux choisir de m'aimer …

Alors il n'attend plus. Il ne peut plus attendre. Il choisit de l'aimer. Parce que c'est bon, parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de le faire. Parce que c'est Rose qui le regarde en le suppliant, et qu'il n'a jamais rien pu lui refuser. Parce c'est plus difficile de l'aimer que de lui tourner le dos, mais qu'elle et lui n'ont jamais opté pour la facilité. Parce que son sourire brisé réclame ses lèvres, et qu'il ne peut plus lui refuser.

Scorpius approche son visage du sien, et ne se retient plus. Plus du tout. Il choisit de l'aimer. Il l'aime. Depuis toujours. Rien n'a changé et il le sait dès que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Elles tremblent, mais s'accrochent l'une à l'autre. Leurs mains se redécouvrent. Ils frissonnent, ils halètent. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'explorent, se cherchent et se trouvent. Ils s'aiment.


End file.
